


Cotton Candy Milkshake

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Creepmaster, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki's Jotunn form's a virgin anyway, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obedience Disks, Praise Kink, Telepathy, Vampires, Virginity Kink, once again I mention Topaz yet make no freakin' use of her, which honestly is probably for the best cuz the Grandmaster is creepy af in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The Grandmaster thought it was adorable that Loki believed he’d snuck into his tower, so he let him think he’d climbed his way up the pecking order of his thralls when in actuality, the Grandmaster gave him the fast pass.Inspiration





	Cotton Candy Milkshake

“Being on guard all the time… that amount of paranoia simply isn’t healthy!” the Grandmaster said between kisses in bed, naked except for sheets that were steadily shifting off their frames. “Topaz is right outside if we need her.”

“If you need her,” Loki lowered his gaze.

“Kiki…” the Grandmaster lifted his chin. “Kiki, look at me.”

Green eyes met the Grandmaster’s golden brown: spring leaves to autumn leaves.  Every moment they locked gazes brought the Grandmaster closer to Loki’s sugary seiðr.  He’d buried it when he spotted him, but it was far too late; he couldn’t hide this delicacy if he tried—not from an Elder, anyway.

“What’s she supposed to think, hmm?  The only reason someone would be as scared as you is if they intend to harm me,” his eyes overcast, the Grandmaster grinned. “Do you intend to harm me, Kiki?”

“No, Grandmaster,” he breathed. _But you’ll harm me._

“And why’s that?”

Terror flashed across Loki’s face before he recomposed himself, at least on the surface level.  The Grandmaster could hear him wondering if he could hear his thoughts.  He formulated his response based on the hope he couldn’t, “Because you take care of me.” _Because I’m a monster..._

The Grandmaster quirked a curious eyebrow as he trailed a finger over Loki’s exposed arms, “And, uh, just what are you, Kiki?” Loki scrambled for an answer, but the Grandmaster already found it. _Brrrrr, you’re so cold, Kiki!  Oh, oh! You’ve been hiding horns from me, too? Kiki..._

 _Changemebackchangemebackchangemebackchangemebackchangemebackchangemebackchangemebackchangemebackchangemeback!_ Loki scrabbled at him, causing the amused Grandmaster to bundle his wrists together.

_Why are you scared this form, Kiki?  It’s just as harmless as your other one._

“Asgard!” Loki flushed, yearning to clamp a hand over his mouth.

The Grandmaster thought it was cute that he thought it would help against telepathy.  Perhaps Loki thought they were speaking out loud this whole time.

The Grandmaster grinned as he straddled him.  It’s a wonder the Grandmaster didn’t come just from hearing him finally beg.  Loki would recite an act when the Grandmaster wanted him to, but this was the succulent sound of terror strangling a soul!

He used his free hand to gather Loki’s tears, humming at the salty shot on his fingers while Loki wriggled beneath him. _Your enthusiasm is delightful, Kiki._ The Grandmaster locked Loki’s wrists to the headboard because he’d need both hands soon.  The Grandmaster sat up to watch him yank on his binds. _Deliciously delightful!_

_Please, Grandmaster!!!_

_“Please, Grandmaster, show me how marvelous my blue secret is?”  Good idea, Kiki..._

Loki gasped when the Grandmaster followed the graceful curves of his horns.  They’d look sublime with a bit of jewelry, something that wouldn’t distract from those tear-polished rubies he had for eyes.  The Grandmaster kissed the damp tracks across Loki’s cheeks.

He mapped out his skin.  It felt like Loki had just walked out of a freezer.  His lack of wrinkles, blemishes, and scars suggested that he hadn’t spent a day in it across his entire life.

The Grandmaster rolled one nipple and tweaked the other.  The foreign sensations hardened them at once.  Loki became wracked with gasps again.  His body had survived unspeakable tortures from that lavender conqueror—enjoyed priceless pleasures with the Grandmaster already—but this skin was virginal.  The Grandmaster’s mouth watered upon wondering if this form had even bled...  His fangs sharpened at the thought of his bite being this form’s first wound—but that was for later.

 _Patience is a virtue, En Dwi Gast..._ the Grandmaster skipped his neck for now to feast on Loki unraveling just from his hands ambling down his ribs, circling his belly button, skimming his thighs, and going over those arms again.  Loki’s gasps steadily dissolved into whimpers which then decomposed into moans.

His cock was just like his horns: curved and slender.  The Grandmaster harvested its first orgasm moments after sinking down on it.  He threw his head back and shivered when Loki’s cum gushed through him.  He’d played with ice before, but never inside him; he berated himself for not thinking of it sooner!

“Oh, Kiki, you’re just wonderful!” the Grandmaster leaned down for a teeth-clacking kiss.  He batted his eyelashes when he noticed that Loki’s eyes had slipped shut. “Kiki, open those beautiful eyes for me.”

Loki tried to keep them closed, but the Grandmaster had already pinned his body beneath him, his seiðr would surely soon follow suit.

Except it didn’t.

He’d gotten ahold of a few threads, but Loki was hoarding the rest.

Blue-nailed fingers closed in on Loki’s diamond-studded obedience disk, “Last chance, Loki...”

_...No!_

Deaf to Loki’s cries despite being able to hear Loki’s heart thundering, the Grandmaster left the bed and rifled through his assortment of drinks in order to mix something that would refresh Loki’s soon-to-become sore throat.  His gaze lingered on an aphrodisiac until he thought better of it.  He wanted the boy—everyone was young to an Elder—he wanted the boy to relax.

Honey-hued veins slithered out from under the obedience disk while Loki convulsed with aftershocks.  His fingers twitched, his toes curled, and his quivering breaths grated against his throat.  The Grandmaster sat by Loki’s head, freeing his now noodle-like arms from the cuffs, watching one crash into the pillows while the other flopped across the Grandmaster’s lap.

The Grandmaster smiled as he rubbed Loki’s wrists, infusing some strength back into them.  Loki gasped at his ministrations and again when he repositioned him so he wouldn’t choke on his drink.  That would be highly irresponsible of him.  From consoling Topaz before her fretting melted a parade of alleged rebels to buying higher from his favorite Scrapper so she could continue buying liquid security blankets and providing his champion with plenty of contenders to fight and trophies to hoard, the Grandmaster always took care of his pets.

The Grandmaster took in Loki’s tender form and decided he was ready to become truly owned.  The empty glass clinked when the Grandmaster set it on the night stand.  Loki pushed him when he settled in to hold him, but the drink worked fast on his already tired form.  One hand managed to cling to the Grandmaster’s upper arm, but gravity brought the other gently down to the bed.  The Grandmaster kissed the latter, _Whoever threw you away,_ Loki’s seiðr shriveled yet perked up as the Grandmaster continued, _is missing out big time, but I’ll never give you back to them.  I love you too much to let them hurt you again.  They made you so scared of this wonderful body, but you don’t have to be scared anymore.  You’re not falling from that horrible bridge, you’re not sifting through garbage for food, you’re not worthless.  You’re not lost anymore; you’re home, Kiki—with me!_

Loki mewled, and oh was it the cutest sound the Grandmaster had ever heard!

 _Clever boy..._ the Grandmaster’s eyes brimmed with delight when Loki’s head lolled sideways.  He didn’t even have to tell him to do it!  All he did was nuzzle his neck: the side without the obedience disk. _Clever, clever boy!_

The Grandmaster took a moment to admire Loki’s untapped neck.  He ran his tongue over its intricate ridges, valleys, and plains, applying a liberal amount of saliva.  That along with the drink should mute his imminent pain.

 _Oh my! Ohhh,_ piercing Loki’s flesh was like biting into a soft cookie.  He winced through brain freeze until his fangs adjusted to his frigid blood.  It tasted like a cotton candy milkshake: a saccharine treat that went down his throat smoothly.  The Grandmaster groaned as the saccharine treat slid smoothly down his throat. _Ohhh, Kiki, you taste so goooood!_

Loki’s heart buzzed with glee.

The Grandmaster licked Loki’s wounds so they’d clot properly.  Then he nicked his own wrist and lapped up a drop of blood; he shared it with Loki through a languid kiss, praising him all the while.  Loki’s eyes soon glazed over with bliss, alcohol, and fatigue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
